Wire
Wire (ワイアー) is the boss of Chapter 11 in Hector's story, which is the first chapter of the story played in Hector's Mode in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He leads a group of assassins apparently sent by Marquess Laus to kill Hector and his older brother, Uther, the current Marquess Ostia; however, Hector comments that Wire's group is too effective to be Marquess Laus' henchmen, and Wire confirms this in his death quote by asking for the forgiveness of "Lord Nergal", indicating that he serves Nergal, not Darin, as a member of The Black Fang. Personality In Game Description: One of the Black Fang. Hunts after Hector. Stats Normal Mode Hard Mode Overview Just in case the player failed to realize that the Wolf Beil could easily dispatch Boies, Bauker, Bernard, and Darin, Wire appears in the first chapter of Hector's story as a boss that is practically immune to anything other than a Wolf Beil attack. So long as Hector enters into the battle properly healed from a Vulnerary (such as the one that Matthew can steal from Wire), Wire will go down with little trouble. If the player attacks Wire with Matthew, Wire will make a veiled jab at the player for even thinking about sending a thief to take out a knight. Nevertheless, a Matthew that has been vastly overleveled during Lyn's campaign will be able to take out Wire, though it is far from worth the effort. *Notes: Wire will not move and will stand in the exit until the player kills him. If Wire goes below 15 HP, he will use his Vulnerary (assuming he is still alive, of course). However, a player can steal his vulnerary with Matthew. Quotes Battle Conversations (Vs. Hector) * Hector: You're not Marquess Laus's assassins, are you? You're too good, too professional. Nothing like those idiots over there. * Wire: You've no need to know, little Lord Hector. A fool like you, sneaking out of the country alone... You'll go missing, never to return. Your body will never be found. Tidy story, eh? Ha ha... * Hector: Tsk tsk... Looks like your luck's run out. * Wire: Our luck? What are you... * Hector: You see, I'm about as angry as I've ever been. I doubt that even a dozen of you could slow me down. Prepare to die!!! (Vs. Matthew) * Wire: The Ostian spy. Why did you return? * Matthew: I've known you were here for some time. I also knew you were after Lord Hector, not me. You're all professional assassins. You wait for your chance, and you don't miss it. You were waiting for me to leave Lord Hector alone. That's when you were planning to attack, right? * Wire: Ah... So that's why you came back, is it? I was sure you'd gone back to play with the guards. * Matthew: If I had, I would've taken Lord Hector with me. No matter what it took. * Wire: Cheeky fellow, aren't you? But you're out of your league. * Matthew: How so? * Wire: You think to challenge me? Prepare to die, you witless fool! * Matthew: Ghaa... Death Quote Trivia *Wire is nearly identical in appearance to the Chapter 17x boss, Damian. The only difference is the hair and armor color and Wire himself is only fought by Hector. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members